Never Apart
by Starfire1407
Summary: "Rumors had it that those two were never apart for more than a few hours after that." ContestShipping one-shot. Now a prequel to 'Together for Eternity'


**This is a ContestShipping one-shot and I'm really proud of this, I don't know why though. :D**

**May and Drew are in their early twenties, you can say.**

**For the sake of the plot, Drew does not know anything about May's life apart from their rivalry. For example, he doesn't know about her family, etc etc. So that's not a mistake. He has also not met Max. Keep that in mind… XD**

**Sorry for too many POV changes. It had to be there to express their thoughts more clearly.**

**Also forgive me for my suckish coordinating skills and combinations.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Any improvements and/or ideas too are welcome.**

**I do not own Pokémon. There, I said it. Waaah, I want to!**

~**oOo**~

_**~ Never Apart ~**_

~**oOo**~

"Forget about it, May! Face it, my combinations were _way_ better than yours," said a green haired man, flicking his hair.

"No need to be so arrogant, Drew. Mine were good too and so were the combinations of many others, you swollen-headed jerk," the brunette responded angrily.

Drew smirked and walked away. May then turned her attention to the screen where the results for the third round were put up.

She was through…but so was Drew.

…

"So with that we end the third stage of the Annual Mega Grand Festival, the festival that determines who will be our next Champion Coordinator. We will see you guys in two weeks with the final stage! So, the Top Four better start preparing! "

With that, the emcee concluded the third round.

~**oOo**~

"After two weeks of vigorous training, our Top Four are back to compete for the top slot! So let's not waste any more time and begin the final round!

"First up is Mark!"

"Surskit, Squirtle, you're up!"

…

"A beautiful appeal with the combination of bubble beam and ice beam. Judges?"

"A truly fantastic appeal!"

"Remarkable."

"Two very healthy Pokémon and a very pretty appeal."

"Next up is May!" The emcee boomed.

"Blaziken, Glaceon, take the stage!

"Blaziken, spiral your Flamethrower upwards. Glaceon, Shadow Ball!"

…

"Now Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

The blazing tornado of flames combined with the Shadow Ball burst in mid-air as glimmering fireworks. The surge of applause was like music to May's ears.

"Wow! A fabulous appeal indeed with Shadow Ball used in a very different way! Judges?"

"A very unique appeal. The shimmering effect produced with the help of that Blaze Kick in the end truly amazed me!"

"Just one word… remarkable!"

"My, your Pokémon have really been trained well and that was one of the most creative appeals I have ever seen."

"After that mind-blowing performance, let's get ready for Amanda!"

~**oOo**~

**May's POV**

I went back to the green room feeling very happy. The applause I had heard at the end made me want to cry with joy. Still, I pulled myself together and sat down on one of the armchairs, sighing with satisfaction.

"Not bad _May_," someone sneered behind me.

I turned around to see that it was none other than Drew.

So much for satisfaction…

"Thanks," I replied, bored.

In the many years of rivalry, I had learnt that it was best to behave like that with him. There is just no point in blowing up.

"Of course, mine will be better."

Trust Drew, that stuck-up jerk, to say that. He is truly arrogance personified. I have never met anyone more arrogant than him.

"Yeah, great."

I continued to 'ignore' him, partially because I was in such a good mood that I didn't want it to get spoiled by _him_.

Also, I have been thinking of anger management lately. Weird, huh?

"Nervous are we?"

Grrr…that jerk! He really knows how to push my buttons. But I'm not going to let him win this time. No, it's still too early to take my wise words back.

"_What a glorious appeal by Amanda! Now next up is our favorite, the one and only, Drew Hayden!"_

Phew, saved!

I looked at his retreating back for some time and then turned to the screen to see his appeal.

"_Roserade, Flygon, come on out!_

"_Roserade, Petal Dance! Flygon, Sandstorm!"_

I smiled a little while watching his appeal, which was good, as always. I had always known he was an excellent Coordinator and I respect him for that.

A pity he doesn't think the same way.

"_End it with Solar Beam!"_

…

"_An amazingly beautiful performance! Judges?"_

"_Excellent combinations as usual. A stunning performance!"_

"_Remarkable performance!"_

"_Marvelous, the way you used your Pokémon for this appeal!"_

"_That marks the end of our final round! After such amazing appeals, the judges would like some time to decide. After all, important decisions should not be hurried!_

"_The results will be announced on the first Saturday of next month!"_

…

I sighed. Another agonizing fortnight…

That's the worst part of this format: the waiting. True, I like the appeal system, but the advantages of having battles for the final rounds is that you get a winner instantaneously.

Probably I get that from having a Gym Leader for a father…

My train of thought was interrupted by a slight cough behind me. I turned around to see Drew with…I must be dreaming…an expectant look on his face.

"Well?"

"It was good and the Petal Dance-Sandstorm combo was good too."

I said all that honestly, but the smirk that followed my statement made me feel sick.

"Of course I am better than you," he said with a smug grin, doing his signature flick.

"Yeah, whatever. We'll see when the results come," I retorted and walked away before he could respond.

~**oOo**~

**A week later…**

**Drew's POV**

Stupid format. This wait is so… so unnecessary. The old one was better. Much better.

Grumbling away to myself, I reached a park. Having nothing better to do, I entered the dumb place.

…

I had been wandering about aimlessly when I found myself near the benches.

The bench at the far end was occupied by a brunette who had her head in her hands. I went nearer to see that her shoulders were shaking. My eyes suddenly widened with realization.

It was May.

~**oOo**~

I sat down next to her. Had the results been announced? No, I would have known. Anyway, wasn't there still a week left for that?

"What's the matter?"

She probably didn't realize that there was someone sitting next to her because she jumped slightly.

"Oh, it's you."

"What's the matter?" I tried again.

"Nothing concerning you. Now would you _please_ leave me alone? I don't think I'm in the mood to listen to you and your arrogance."

I was dumbfounded. _I must have gone too far_, I thought wryly.

"What happened May?" I asked as gently as I could.

…

"If you really w-want to know, my father d-died yesterday," she said flatly.

I was shocked. I could think of nothing to say. I didn't know _what _to say.

In all these years of _rivalry_ I hadn't bothered to know about her family or anything…

"What about your mom?"

"She d-died when I was f-five."

…

"How did he, you know, die?" _I really must be sounding insensitive._

"Cancer. He didn't even t-tell me. All these years h-he kept suffering and I didn't even know. I so wanted to get that Champion Coordinator title for h-him," she sobbed.

"Don't worry; you'll surely get that title. In his memory," I said, almost sincerely.

May looked strangely at me for a few moments before staring at her knees again.

"Funny, that coming from you," she mumbled.

…

"Well, you said that you were doing this only for your father so does that-" I started but she replied before I could finish.

"Sure I wanted to beat you Drew, but only for Dad."

…

"Is there something I can do to help? Like take you there? By the way, where do you live?" Again I cursed myself for not knowing.

"Yes please. Petalburg Gym. My dad is- was the Gym Leader," she replied bitterly.

"Okay then, let's head back to the Pokémon Center and see what we can do in the morning."

"Fine."

"Before that, here," I said, thrusting a rose into her hands. My heart lifted slightly when I saw a small smile.

"Thanks Drew."

~**oOo**~

**Next morning…**

"Well it's almost a day's journey from here to Petalburg," I said. "So we could go in my car."

"You drive?" May asked incredulously.

"Unlike _you_ I have a car and can drive," I sneered, before I could stop myself.

She frowned.

I mentally slapped myself. _I shouldn't have said that. Me and my big mouth…_

"Of course I can May! I have a license and don't worry, I won't crash," I added lamely.

Thank God her frown lightened a bit.

~**oOo**~

We reached Petalburg Gym quite easily. She had been oddly quiet throughout the ride, absently twirling the rose I'd given her earlier in the morning.

I did **not** like this quiet May.

It's not like I didn't try to strike up a conversation, but how long can you speak if the other person only replies in monosyllables?

I really wanted the old May back.

~**oOo**~

A middle-aged woman was there in the Gym who hugged May as soon as she saw her.

"Oh May, I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay, Mrs. Smith. Thank you for taking care of the Gym." She bowed.

"You mustn't think ill of me or anyone for not telling you. Your father had strictly told us not to tell you, in case it interferes with your Contests."

"Mmhmm."

"Who is this young man?" The woman asked, peering at me.

"Oh, this is Drew-"

"The one who was in the final round along with you and two others?"

May nodded.

"Uh…Mrs. Smith? Has Max come?"

"Yes, he came a while ago. He said he's going to take over as-"

But May didn't wait for her to complete her sentence as she dashed inside to look for this Max.

I was standing outside awkwardly so I decided to follow her inside.

~**oOo**~

"It's alright May. I'll take care of the Gym. You go get that title for Dad, okay?"

"Thanks Max. You're the best!"

"Anything for my big sis. Anyway I _had_ to become Gym Leader someday, since you're a _Coordinator_…"

I saw May playfully punch her brother's shoulder.

I was happy that she looked a bit better now.

I was also happy that Max turned out to be her brother…

~**oOo**~

The funeral took place the next day and May cried a lot. So much that even Max wasn't able to calm her down.

We both half-carried her back to the Gym…

~**oOo**~

An hour later, she finally calmed down. Though she was still looking morose, she at least wasn't crying now…

She made the dinner while Max and I helped out. Max is a nice guy and we became friends soon after we were introduced to each other…

We ate dinner in silence and later I pointed out to May that we needed to head back to Rustboro City as soon as possible for the Festival results.

~**oOo**~

We started next day with May almost back to her old self.

Everything was going well until…

My car ran out of petrol…

In the middle of nowhere.

"What the heck Drew!"

"Um…the petrol ran out?"

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious. So you don't keep a can of petrol with you?"

"Uh…I forgot," I said weakly.

"And this is the person who was bragging about owning a car back in the Pokémon Center."

I stayed quiet because I didn't want to say something stupid. At least she was speaking…

"Well?"

"As far as I know, some buses pass near this area in the morning, so we could get there by bus."

"Great. Just great. Now I'm stuck in the middle of the night in a stupid car with a swollen-headed braggart and we're nowhere even close to Rustboro City."

"It's not like I'm enjoying it," I mumbled, regretting it immediately.

May suddenly opened the car door and walked out.

"H-hey! Where are you going?"

"Duh, I'm shifting to the back seat. _You_ can stay there."

I mentally sighed, relieved.

"'Night Drew." A voice called from the back.

"'Night."

~**oOo**~

I was woken from my slumber by a loud groan. Managing to turn around, I saw May sitting up.

"Let me tell you, your car has the most uncomfortable back seat in the world."

I smirked but I didn't bother to reply because I was too stiff and tired. A sudden thought came into my head…

~**oOo**~

**May's POV**

Seriously, that back seat was highly uncomfortable.

"Let me tell you, your car has the most uncomfortable back seat in the world."

I saw him smirk. Then he got out of the car and motioned me to get out too. I gladly did so. Any excuse for stretching those cramped limbs…

But what I saw surprised me. I faintly blushed.

"D-Drew, what are you doing?"

He was down on one knee, looking for something in his pockets.

He finally pulled out a rose and held it up, those emerald eyes looking straight into my sapphire ones.

"May. I think I love you. Marry me."

By now I was blushing furiously. Nevertheless, I managed to croak out a reply.

"Whoa Drew. That was sudden."

He looked a bit annoyed but he calmly replied, "No, it's not sudden. I have… for quite some time now. I just realized this in the past few days that I really do love you. Marry me May."

To say that I was on cloud nine would be an understatement, but I needn't let him know that…

~**oOo**~

**Drew's POV**

May stared at me blankly.

"Do you think I'm out of my mind, Mr. Hairspray, to be falling for that?"

I stared back. _Gosh, is she that dense?_

"This is not a gag, May-" I stopped. Then I thought of a good idea.

"Would you marry me if I win the Festival?" I asked innocently.

She fell into the trap at once.

"Hmph, like that's going to happen. Pride _does _come before a fall. So I can safely say yes."

"Great. Now let's go look for a bus."

_Yes!_

~**oOo**~

**The day of the results…**

**Normal POV**

The emcee kept on boring people with updates and all, which resulted in the Top Four becoming nervous wrecks.

"Oh God, I just can't take this anymore!" May shrieked and stormed into the hallway.

The other three just stared before Drew followed her.

-~**oOo**~

"Hey, are you okay?"

May lifted her head from between her knees before sighing and nodding her head.

"Yeah I'm fine…sorry 'bout that."

"Well then, let's go. We're expected on stage any moment now for the announcement of the winner," Drew replied.

May smiled.

~**oOo**~

"Now for the biggest decision of all time! The judges found it really hard to decide who will be the Champion Coordinator. Nevertheless, they have managed to come to an agreement.

"So let's not waste any more time!

"The winner of the Annual Mega Grand Festival is May Maple-"

The emcee got cut off as the stadium erupted in applause. May turned to Drew with a sad smile.

"It's okay, you deserved to win. You were excellent, no doubt," Drew said quickly.

"You know what, I think I'm going to 'forfeit' my _win_ on the _**bet**_ the other day-" She took a deep breath and continued, "-because I've finally realized that I love nothing more than you in this world."

She giggled at the sight of him gaping.

"Let me finish here, people!" The emcee said. "The winner of the Annual Mega Grand Festival is May Maple, who has tied with Drew Hayden! Yes, they are our joint winners. The judges just couldn't decide between the two of them!"

As the crowd surged in applause once again, it was May's turn to gape.

"So, we both won I guess."

"About that bet…"

"Yeah…"

"Well?"

"Of course yes, silly!"

'_Thank God I don't have to return the ring yet' _flashed immediately in Drew's mind as he fingered something in his pocket.

The audience cooed, cat-called, whistled, shouted, screamed, and did everything humanly possible with their voice-boxes as everyone watched the two embrace.

…

_~ Rumors had it that those two were never apart for more than a few hours after that ~_

~**oOo**~

**Hehe…I'm not good at mushy stuff so sorry to disappoint you guys! -_-'**

**Also, I'd written this much longer but this was already a bit too long to add all that. I may write a sequel or maybe even a prequel to this! So, keep an eye out for that! :D**

**I don't know about the prequel but the sequel definitely will be a bit on the sad side. So tell me if you want me to write it.**

**This is the ContestShipping part of my 'almost twin' fic. The IkariShipping one is almost done and will be put up soon. I'm too lazy to type yet. -_-'**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Any improvements and/or ideas too are welcome.**

**Feel free to ask any questions or point out mistakes! Thanks for reading!**

**Review please! :D I hope you liked it!**


End file.
